Recreation
by JasonSonicZombie
Summary: HiE: Following the events that took place in Dons Magical Destabilization. Don awakens in a strange location totally destroyed. He soon realizes all of his pony friends that he swore to protect are gone. Don in his weakened state can he possibly muster the strength to protect his friends and family from his darker half known as Xan, who is a shadowy being bent on absorbing all. c:
1. Chapter 6 Wake Up

"**Recreation**"  
"_Dons Magical_"

* * *

_Created & Written By_ "**JasonSonicZombie**"

"_**Disclaimer**_: I Do Not Own, Nor Do I Claim Too Own Any Rights Too "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" Please Support the Official Releases of the Show and Any Other Products Created, Owned and or Licensed by "_**Hasbro Studios, The Hub Network & or Lauren Faust**_" Thank You So Very Much!"

* * *

"**Chapter Six Wake Up**"

* * *

Don's eyes shot open wide to the sound of lightning striking against the rather large and quite empty building he was dwelling within a warm grayish glow illuminated from his eyes. A thick layer of dust covered the entirety of Don's body as he slowly raised his head the room seemed to be spinning while an ominous light shined through an opened doorway across from him. Don slowly raised his body up off of the old rock hard mattress causing dust to scatter off of him and into the air, he inhaled a lot it causing him to choke as it was his first breath he'd taken in quite some time.

Suddenly a roar echoed throughout the chambers of the building Don resided in he quickly pushed himself up only to collapse to the floor instantly soon realizing nearly his entire body was numb from being incapacitated for so long. "Where am I? What is this place, and why do I feel so weak?" Don asked himself knowing full well he would not give himself an answer. After regaining a slight amount of energy he strained heavily managing to stand tall to his feet he approached the opened door where the light resonated from.

Don slowly stepped through the opened doorway his eyes widened as he had instantly realized that he was within the depths of Princess Celestia's gigantic castle. Blue sunlight shined in through a massive hole in the ceiling of what appeared to be the main hall due to the huge collapsed pillars lying in pieces scattered around the destroyed room. "What... What has happened here?" Don quickly began sprinting through the room towards the exit leading outside but before he could even manage to get hallway there he stumbled falling flat upon his face. Don on his hands and knees began crawling across the floor struggling fighting an immense pain that kept throbbing inside of his chest. '_What the hell is going on here, how long have I been out?_' Don asked himself trying to grasp the situation so he could better access his next action.

Finally after a few moments of intense muscle awakening crawling Don reached the front gates that appeared rather big and heavy. Don pulled himself up and leaned against the doors for structural support to keep himself up off of the floor. Don slowly and quite painfully turned his body facing towards the door he gently pressed his palms against the door attempting to forcefully open it as there were no knobs or handles to do so. Sweat slowly ran down the sides of Don's face as he strained himself pushing against the door and finally it began giving weigh as a loud screech echoed throughout the rather large hall. Blue sunlight shined in through the crack hitting Don's face he opened his eyes to see flames and smoke in the distance his heart began racing as he pushed harder upon the door. "Come on open... Open dammit!" Don shouted quite loudly out of anger as he stopped for a spell to regain some stamina. '_Why am I so weak!_' Don looked down to his right wrist to see the Bracelet that once housed the Elements of Harmony was gone his eyes slowly widened in fear. "I see... so it's gone, I guess I should be relieved... but somehow... I-I am not!" Don mumbled while he slowly slid down the side of the door as pain overshadowed his senses his eye sight began fading.

"Don, please wake up Don... we need you Don... I need you..." A familiar frightened voice echoed throughout Don's mind his eyes shot open wide glowing bright blue as a wave of energy suddenly overwhelmed him.

Outside of Celestia's castle the streets of Canterlot were covered overflowing with bright red flames. Acids rain fell from the sky eating away the buildings that once stood up against the tests of time. Inextinguishable black flames roared over top of Celestia's castle rising higher burning darker evaporating the clouds above. The air had a purplish tint almost like poison, blood coated the staircase leading up to the fronts gates of Celestia's castle. Suddenly the front gates exploded flying off of their hinges into the air spiraling away Don stood in their wake breathing heavily before falling to his knees. Lack of energy came galloping straight back overshadowing Don as he panted trying to keep conscious while the blueness in his eyes faded to gray. "Rainbow Dash I'm coming for you hang on!" Don told himself in a low weakened accent.

"I don't think so..." A demonic voice echoed throughout the entirety of the world of Equestria as it began to shake and quack up and down quite violently. Don fell back on his ass due to his lack of balance he then quickly looked up into the darkened skies seeing a frightening figure descend down through the blue sunlight towards him. The figure appeared to be human and covered within shadow the voice all to familiar to Don it had echoed between the depths of his consciousness when he was younger. Don slowly stood up to one knee as pain continued throbbing in his chest almost like a heart attack. Finally after a few moments Don stood tall panting heavily standing face to face with his stronger half.

Don starred directly into the man's bright demonic red eyes, he gulped heavily a slight amount of fear consumed him because it was unlikely that he could best him in his current state. "Xan!" Don stated."Don!" Xan stated. Silence engulfed the two brothers as time seemed to decelerate everything faded to sepia blackish white. Xan carefully placed his left hand upon Don's left shoulder instantly black static discharged from Don's body causing Xan to quickly pull his hand back Don merely smirked. "What have you done with them?" Don demanded as he stepped forward towards Xan, while he placed his right hand upon his stomach holding it up as the pain in his chest began spreading to his core, to Don's core. Xan began chuckling lightly he grinned widely and quite evilly I might add as he paused for dramatic effect. "I-I ate them!"

Don's eyes widened wide in absolute fear he began to tremble. "I ate their power, o-oh it was delicious!" Blood began running down from Don's mouth in a single stream. "Oh-h and Rainbow Dash, she was the most enticing of them all! If only you were there to stop me, but where were you Don..." Xan began laughing manically in a taunting matter as Don collapsed to the ground blood began pouring out beneath him forming a pool as life drained from his eyes while his heart rate slowed to a second between beats. Xan kneeled down above Don's head that was face first in a puddle of his own blood. "Where were you Don..." Xan asked as he continued laughing evilly, Don's eyes slowly closed shut as everything else faded to silence. "Where are you Don..." A faint mare's voice echoed throughout Don's mind that began collapsing in on itself as his consciousness dispersed.

"Don, please wake up I-I need you... D-Don wake up!" Suddenly Don's eye shot open wide.

* * *

"**End of Chapter Six**"

* * *

Yeah aren't I an ass for making this so incredibly short I did it just to fuck with you guys. Seriously though I am so relieved that this fell into my lap. Having this story in my hands is great I am loving every bit of writing this. Sorry call me a bad writer get a punch in the face, my style is just unique. "Recreation" don't ask I swear to god if you have to ask... No I'm kidding I don't expect any of you to know what it means. Honestly though I feel so negatively about DMD. I like DMS and am sad I ended it. Now Recreation. I'm code naming this Project R for the time being until I decide whether or not I am adding this to the series of fan-fictions I had sat aside for Don the totally fictional character I created who doesn't resemble me at all. Until next chapter guys, girls! /)

Check out these other stories I have been working on while I was away from my own.  
"Lustful Magical Rainbow by TacticalFriendship"  
It is a romance story so yeah! I swear to god the first person that says to me that chapter 1-13 and or chapter 16-17 are clop chapters yer dead! Now chapters 14-15 yeh I'll admit their a little well... (Awkward Silence) It is a Rainbow loves Twilight fan-fiction with a twist of Applejack loving Rainbow.  
"Call of the Titans by King little knight"  
Now this story is great it's kind of a mix of Action, Mystery and well awesomeness. I only wrote the first chapter though so yeah. I think... I don't know, I forget. Don't be hate'n! Also it's an OC Fan-Fic so yeh! It is about a kid who died in a crash and his soul was sent to the realm of Equestria embodying a young filly.  
"The Tri War by Brony Rainbow Dash"  
This is a weird but awesome story I didn't understand it at first and hell I still don't, it is a OC fan-fiction as well. It's about this colt who is apparently a mercenary or some other form of awesomeness and he well falls in love with Rainbow Dash the best pony. Not a clip fic... And some really interesting stuff happens and it's really cool! You have to read it to enjoy it!  
"Dons Magical Stabilization & Dons Magical Destabilization by JasonSonicZombie... Wait that's me!"  
Just go check'em out for me please. The first one is completed and awesome it's got a few dozen plot gaps sorry got too wasted! Now the second fic... well regretfully it was where I had left off on the storyline and is where I am picking back up on here with this one. So you might wanna check it out. Thanks!

What you haven't heard? "Friendship is Magic, Bitch!"

P.S Dons Magical Destabilization will be strictly pony adventures on reflecting about what Don has done for them in the past as he falls into complete comatose for time being until the events of this chapter take place. Meanwhile Xan, Itenza, Future Twilight and Marrie will continue to star in the following chapters of DMD. So yeah I hope this helps. I do not quit stories well except that one Naruto Fan-Fic but nobody cares about that now my Dons Magical Series has thousands of views which I am quite happy with. So enjoy every pony! Lol! c: /)


	2. Chapter 7 Rainbow Black

"**Recreation**"  
"_Dons Magical_"

* * *

_Created & Written By_ "**JasonSonicZombie**"

"_**Disclaimer**_: I Do Not Own, Nor Do I Claim Too Own Any Rights Too "**_My Little Pony Friendship is Magic_**" Please Support the Official Releases of the Show and Any Other Products Created, Owned and or Licensed by "**_Hasbro Studios, The Hub & or Lauren Faust_**" Thank You So Very Much!"

* * *

"**Chapter Seven Rainbow Black**"

* * *

Don's eyes shot open wide revealing dim yellow sunlight shining in through a opened window a gentle breeze blew in causing the curtains to sway as the cooling air caressed Don's face a refreshing sensation after just awakening from a nightmare. Don blinked his eyes rapidly trying to ascertain his whereabouts he slowly sat up only to feel a piercing pain within his chest. "Where am I?" Don asked as he slowly panned around the room seeing it was very familiar nothing was around except for a small table to the left of his bedside on it was a pile of cards with a thin layer of dust coating them. Don slowly picked up one of the cards causing dust to scatter off of it into the air Don quickly blew it away as not to choke on it he then proceeded to open the card.

Don chuckled lightly starring down to a badly drawn human and a badly drawn pony standing within a brightly colored meadow of some sort with curvy misshapen smiles upon their faces a very small hoof print next to a signature and a short description the card read. "Get well soon, love Rainbow Dash!" Don mumbled lightly as he carefully sat the card aside. Don slowly raised his right hand placing it upon his clean hairless chest he felt the warmth of his naked wrist his eyes slowly closed as he sighed a sigh of despair.

"What was that dream, or could it have been something else..." Suddenly a flying spherical object flew in through the window spiraling straight towards Don's face as his eyes widened wide in absolute fear causing him to suddenly cut his sentence quite short. Don quickly raised his right hand in attempts to catch the ball he closed his eyes in fear of being ruthlessly stricken down by the speeding object. After a moment or two of cowering in fear Don slowly opened his eyes to see the ball levitating in mid air as black and blue particles of magic spiraled around it his right hand glowed lightly signaling some of his magical strength was returning. Don grabbed the ball within his hands holding it firmly he chuckled lightly seeing it was a baseball quickly he tossed it out the opened window.

"How long have I been out?" Don asked as he slowly turned his entire body carefully slinging his legs over the side of the bed he was wearing nothing but his boxers which had little tiny pink ribbons on them. "I should've listened to Marrie and gotten the black pair of boxers."

Don looked to the opposite side of the room to see a familiar opened door sunlight shined in through it followed by another gentle cooling breeze. Don carefully pressed his hands against his knees trying to push himself up off of the softer and more comfortable bed although it was much more difficult than before considering this wasn't a dream. Don strained heavily but finally after a moment or two he stood tall to his feet yet again except his face was light red a few drops of sweat slid down his cheeks. "Man it's time for me to start working out again!" Don joked trying to keep up the confidence to face more strenuous movement.

Pain suddenly began pulsating within Don's chest causing him to fall to the floor coughing up large amounts of blood his heart began gaining weight as bright red blood dripped down from his mouth. "What has happened to me while I was out of commission, my chest is like it's on fire!" Don slowly began crawling towards the doorway as his vision blurred fading in and out everything told him to stop but he needed to get out of this room he needed to get out he was being quite persistent and careless. '_I will survive this pain!_' He told himself as he ruthlessly pulled his self up the the side of the wall next to the opened doorway. Don leaned against the wall to maintain his balance everything was spinning his head throbbing brutally the feeling that he was going to vomit began sprouting up within him as a distasteful sensation crept up at the rims of his throat.

"Ugh! I'm g-gonna be s-sick!" Don stuttered as he placed a hand over his mouth holding back vomit. Don slowly slid down the side of the wall he decided to wait for his stomach to gain control of itself he probably hasn't eaten in weeks, or months even how could he throw up anything at all. Finally after a few minutes of fighting down vomit and defending his cute boxers from blood stains Don carefully pushed himself up once regaining the energy he slowly made his way towards the door in hopes to find all of his friends waiting for him.

Don stepped through the doorway his eyes widened wide to see his hopes dashed. "Well I shouldn't expect them here by my side after all I am the one who is putting them in danger..." Don muttered as he slowly made his way through the gigantic main hall. '_Wait a second... X-Xan!_' Tall white pillars towered above Don as he stepped past their greatness the sunlight shining down through the many windows within the hall each step filling him with more energy than the last. '_Oh no if I've been out for too long than that means the others could be in real serious danger I have to hurry!_' The suns rejuvenating rays consumed Don as he began walking faster towards the massive gates at the end of the hall which led outside.

Outside of Celestia's insanely huge castle stood the great town of Canterlot completely undamaged although something was indeed off about it. Don stood before the doors which blocked his path he quickly raised both hands pressing them firmly up against the doors he began applying pressure. In no time at all the doors began opening slowly although Don had to struggle intensively as his muscles tightened he squeezed his eyes shut as pain pulsated within his lower chest. A refreshing burst of sunlight shined in through the crack in the doorway shining upon Don's pale face which began brightening up red. "A-AH! Come on open up damn you!" Don shouted loudly when suddenly his strength increased ten fold the doors slammed open quite fast hitting against the side of Celestia's castle cracking the outer walls. A powerful breeze flew in knocking Don back on his ass causing him to loose his bearings as his head spun in confusion.

Don's silky dark black hair flowed freely with the now gentle breeze swooshing past him. Don slowly opened his eyes to a disturbing sight he quickly bounced up the intense pain in his chest had swiftly subsided however the pain was still evident. Don carefully stepped down the stone steps his boney feet touching the cold wet steps which sent chills spiraling up his back he was heading towards Canterlot which was completely different and yet the exact same. "Where is every pony, why is it completely deserted?" Don asked himself as he stood at the bottom of the steps facing the entirety of an emptied Canterlot awkward confusing silence consumed him. A gigantic water fountain sprinkled water all around in the air in front of Don he quickly darted over towards it needing something to clean the blood from his face. Tiny little rainbows appeared spiraling around the fountain as the water reflected from the suns rays bouncing back and forth due to the flying water droplets.

Don now standing before the beautiful fountain that housed a pony statue as the center piece for its glory. Don slowly lowered his hands down into the fountain he splashed his face with water while watching blood drip down from his mouth into the fountain water that was once crystal clear pure. "T-Tainted! That is all I am, I taint this world's beauty by bringing tragedy to it." He mumbled in a saddened tone as he lowered his face down within the water completely submerging his head. '_I hate that I am like this, it seems no matter how hard I try I still fail I-I can't even protect ponies from myself!_' Don brutally tormented himself by taunting and doubting his own abilities.

"Where were you, Don!" An echo of Xan's voice quoted causing the fountain water to ripple slightly. "Where are you, Don!" A soft gentle mare's voice echoed throughout the fountain water causing Don's eyes to widened glowing bright blue as a face appeared on the fountain's surface a reflection of the man Don once was he quickly pulled his head out of the water only to fall back on his ass because the ground was shaking up and down violently. "**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!**" Don screamed quietly loudly as he fought to maintain balance even though he was plastered to the ground it seemed as if he could flop into the air at any moment from the rapid shakes and quakes.

A massive shadow began looming over top of Don and the entire castle which was quite big if I might add. Don rubbed the back of his head in pain as he slowly looked up to see a frightening sight. "O-Oh my g-gosh! An U-Ursa M-Major!" Don stuttered fearfully he began shuffling back towards the steps leading up to the castle. '_This just isn't my day at all... I-I am in no condition to battle an Ursa, not to mention a M-Major one!_' The Ursa Major simply starred daggers at Don who contemplated running like a little wuss of course who could blame him. Silence consumed the two beings as the Ursa raised his fists into the air as time began decelerating for Don his eyes slowly widened wide while they glowed even brighter.

Don's entire body began trembling heavily in absolute fear as the Ursa slowly slung it's balled up fists at him seeking death. '_No I am strong, I am not weak I've defended what I've cared about before now it is time for me to do it again!_' Don told himself while gathering confidence then suddenly the tension in the air shifted considerably in Don's favor as he clinched his right fist tightly while a familiar black and rainbow static discharged around it.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the EverFree forest future Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia and Princess Cadenza lied smashed within the dirt as destroyed trees laid in the Ursa Major's wake. Twilight slowly ascended up out of the dirt coughing lightly as she gently rubbed her unicorn horn instantly her eyes widened. "That jerk bent my unicorn horn, he'll pay!" Twilight stated as she leapt up out of the dirt levitating in mid air with the use of her magic. Princess Celestia slowly pushed herself up out of the dirt she sighed heavily in deep annoyance to the situation. "I am getting too old for this!" Princess Cadenza rolled over on her stomach she bounced up on all fours regaining her balance rather quickly. "I wish Marrie was here, she could vanquish this fowl beast no problem!" Cadenza complained in a low tone as she popped open a bag of potato chips.

Twilight and Celestia turned facing Cadenza an annoyed looked evident across their faces. "What the heck Princess Cadenza now is not the time for complaining, o-or eating chips!" Twilight stated firmly in a bossy like attitude while she slowly panned around searching for the demonic spiritual beast. "Besides Marrie and Itenza are protecting the fillies and the Elements of Harmony! She absolutely needs to stay focused on that so Xan doesn't obtain their power and destroy Equestria!" Twilight shouted in a matter that made Cadenza out to be a dumbass. Cadenza slammed her emptied bag of chips into the ground in an angered fashion. "Humph! I knew that... I was just hoping she could take a break and help us!" Princess Cadenza stated as she crisscrossed her forelegs while sitting up on her rump. "I am sorry Princess Cadenza but I don't believe in hope anymore, all of my hope was destroyed long ago!" Twilight stated in a low depressive tone causing Cadenza to feel saddened by her step sister's misfortunes in the future of her past. Princess Celestia quickly leaped up into the crystal clear blue sky seeing the Ursa Major towering over top of her castle causing her eyes to widened in intense fear. "Quickly girls we need to hurry it's at the castle!" Celestia stated instantly Twilight and Cadenza bolted into action.

All three of the mares now racing dangerously fast across the sky the wind sending their manes into a frenzy. "O-Oh N-No! He is about to attack!" Twilight stated the obvious seeing the Ursa's fists rise high in the air. "Not if we stop him!" Princess Celestia stated firmly as she began flapping her wings even faster everything blurred around her as she sped up. "We won't make it!" Princess Cadenza stated hopelessly as the Ursa's fists began moving down towards the castle. Twilight's eyes widened wider in absolute fear as a tear broke free from her eyes sliding down her cheeks. "N-No D-Don!" She mumbled in a low saddened accent.

Suddenly within a single instant a spiraling ball of energy had exploded completely absorbing the entirety of Canterlot as well as the entire mountain side that Celestia's castle resided upon. Twilight's and the two princess's eyes widened in fear and slight confusion. Black and Rainbow static rapidly spun around the ball as it quickly began growing pulsating quite rapidly in size causing the sky itself to dim. Twilight's mouth hung agape as she slowly turned looking to Celestia and Cadenza. "Am I the only one sensing that power!" Cadenza stated as reached in her saddle bag for another bag of potato chips. Celestia merely nodded in agreement. Heavy winds spiraled around the mass ball of energy the Ursa Major roared out loudly in rather intense pain so loud it caused Twilight's left ear to bleed.

Meanwhile in Sweet Apple Acres. Marrie lied down relaxing upon Applejack's hard wood porch as a gentle breeze blew by sending her cowgirl styled hat into the wind. Marrie slowly opened her eyes to see Rainbow Dash hovering upside down in front of her with a taunting smile evident across her lips. "What is it Dash?" Married asked as she gently scratched underneath Rainbow's fuzzy little chin. "Well do you remember how when you told me if I saw something strange when I was flying around Applejack's farm I should tell you right away, right?" She asked causing Marrie to sigh lightly as she pushed herself up to stretch her legs.

"Yes I remember, now tell me what did you see?" Marrie asked as she snapped her fingers causing her hat to suddenly materialize upon her head while she awaited Dash's response. "Canterlot is covered in this strange white light!" Rainbow Dash stated quite subtly causing Marie's eyes widened wide in fear she quickly dashed off of the front porch leaping up into the sky to ascertain a better view of Canterlot. A tear ran down the side of Marrie's face as a piercing roar of an Ursa Major echoed across the valley. Applejack and the other mane six fillies ran outside of the house. "What the heck is that noise?" Applejack asked as she looked up to Marrie who was levitating in the sky. Young Twilight Sparkle looked up to the mountain that Canterlot and Princess Celestia's castle resided upon her eyes widened. "O-oh no, Don!" She mumbled lowly.

Itenza with baby dragon Spike on top of his head descended down hovering beside of Marrie who began crying loudly in a pain as she clutched her throbbing chest. "Marrie if you want we all can go to Canterlot... Even though it is against Twilight's and Princess Celestia's direct orders, I don't think they would mind so long as the keepers of the Elements of Harmony are safe." Itenza stated in a low comforting accent feeling very sympathetic for Marrie, besides that he still owed Don a debt to insure his life continues. "Yeah Don is your brother isn't he you can't leave him hanging!" Spike said in a confidently high pitched tone. Marrie looked up out of her sadness starring at Canterlot engulfed within a field of magical energy.

Suddenly before Marrie could even tempt the though of disobeying her orders heavy winds collided with her and Itenza sending them both spiraling backwards over top of Applejack's house. The six fillies on the ground quickly scurried back within the house to gain safety as apples, rocks and rather large tree branches began hurdling through the air towards them. A few trees were even uplifted from their roots flying though the air towards the house. Marrie instantly regained her balance she quickly reappeared upon the hard wood porch she kneeled down and forcefully slammed her hands together using a large sum of her magic to summon a barrier around the farmhouse the trees exploded into the barrier protecting Marrie and the young fillies cowering inside. Itenza lied in a pile of destroyed trees behind Applejack's farmhouse he clutched Spike in his right hand for protection he sighed lightly. "Oh my back!" He moaned lowly in slight pain.

Back in Canterlot the Ursa Major's loud terrifying roars ceased to nothing. Twilight and the two princess's hovered over top of the mass of light and energy. The flashing lights and electricity slowly began dying down as the ball's massive size began imploding in on itself getting smaller and smaller. Revealing that the castle as well as Canterlot were totally fine however the Ursa Major was long gone nothing left but a foot print that Don lied unconscious within as rainbow and black static sparked discharging from his body that was covered in scuffs and bruises once again.

* * *

"**End of Chapter Seven**"

* * *

Jesus that Ursa got fucked up... Seriously it isn't even in this realm of existence anymore Don fucked him up son and he is only at minimal strength too. Man I love writing putting my thoughts onto a page and onto your screen it's so awesome for lack of a better word. Anyway I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Well that is all I got too say! See yah! c: /)

What you haven't heard? "**Friendship is Magic, _Bitch!_**"


End file.
